The Administrative (AD) Core of the proposed Program on the Processing of Complex Lesions in the Mammalian Genome will be responsible for coordinating administrative aspects of the program, and for facilitating interactions among the investigators. The primary goal of the AD Core will be to ensure the successful outcome of the Program by maintaining its focus and coherence, and continually monitoring its progress. Management of the Program will be carried out by the Director and co-Director with the assistance of an Executive Committee composed of the Project Leaders, and an External Advisory Board. In addition to monitoring and facilitating the scientific progress of the Program, the AD Core will also be responsible for overseeing the financial aspects of the Program, and for compliance with NIH and Institutional regulations.